Stuck In My Head
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: She was gone to follow her dream. He was left to keep going with his. But no matter what happened or what came in their way, they would remain best friends. They just couldn't let go. Not after everything they had gone through.


**Hey guys! Today I had no homework, so I got the chance to write a little one-shot. :) I loved writing this. It was actually inspired by the songs Last Kiss by Taylor Swift and Katelyn Tarver's two songs: You're Gone and Chasing Echoes. It was mostly inspired by Taylor's song, though my favorite songs are the ones by Katelyn. :D I love both though.**

**Also inspired by Big Time Break Up, here's my new story! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

"'Cause you have my heart." His eyes stayed glued to the ascending plane for a few seconds as it rose from the earth to the cloud-filled sky. As the words escaped him, he lifted a hand to the window and pressed it against its solid surface. Ever so slowly, he turned back to face his three best friends, who wore faces full of pity and sadness.

His legs forced him to move forward until he was in between James and Carlos. The two older boys wrapped an arm around him and then let go. He walked alongside of them with tears threatening to leak from his glistening, emerald eyes.

Once outside of the airport, he sat down on a wooden bench and let his head fall forward with his hands covering his face and fingers tugging at his golden locks of hair. It wasn't long before he felt the presence of the other boys around him.

"It's gonna be okay, Kendall," Logan whispered as his face neared Kendall's. The blond shook as he felt the smaller boy's hot breath against the right side of his face. He gulped down a sob and kept his face hidden; knowing very well that if he spoke the waterfalls would fall rather easily.

An arm wrapped around him and pulled him close to the unknown male. "Logan's right, Ken. This is going to be hard for you, but it will eventually get better. With time it will," James whispered.

"You guys… you guys don't know how much it hurts," he mumbled in response. He let his hands fall to his lap but kept his eyes closed shut as he listened to the steady rhythm of James' heart beating against his chest. "This is… this… It hurts. I-I'm sorry." Just like that, in a matter of seconds, he was standing in front of his best friends, eyes locked on the buzzing cars around them.

"Why are you sorry?" Carlos questioned him with a raise of his eyebrow.

Kendall shook his head and looked down at his sneakers. His blond bangs hung over his emerald eyes, giving him a childish look. "I… nothing. Forget I ever said that. C-can we just go home now?" He looked down at his friends through his blond locks with begging eyes. "Please?"

All three of them gave him a tiny smile as they stood. James leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, bringing him in for a hug. Sniffling, Kendall buried his face against the brunette's neck and let a tear fall down his cheek. A hand gently rubbed his quivering back. "Let's go home, buddy."

* * *

She pressed her palm to the crystal clear glass as a tear rolled down her pale cheek. Her big, doe-like, brown eyes glistened with tears she had yet to shed. The clouds outside her window looked so fluffy and peaceful. She should have been at ease and happy, but here she was, crying for the love she had left behind to pursue her acting career.

Kendall. The boy who had been there for her when the rest of the world downright ignored her was now somewhat gone from her life. She should have stayed behind with him, but the words he had said to her kept replaying in her head over and over like a broken tape recorder. She just hoped he was right when he let her go. Because at one point she had decided she was going to stay, but he had persuaded her to go. He had told her to follow her dreams, which is what she was doing at the moment.

Beside her a grumpy old man took a seat. When she felt his eyes on her, she turned around to face him with curiosity. At the sight of the broken girl, the old man stood up from his seat and took another seat a few seats behind her, mumbling words under his breath.

She let out a sigh as she once again turned to look out the window. There was not much to see. Clouds pretty much clouded everything around her.

She slumped against her seat and stared ahead with a blank expression on her face. It didn't take her long to realize that she had to get her mind off of things. Her gaze lingered on her carry-on for a few seconds before she finally reached forward and took out her small iPod and earphones. Quickly skimming through it, she set her mind on one of her favorite songs; Last Kiss by Taylor Swift.

Just seconds after the song had started to play, a heartbreaking sob climbed up her throat and slipped past her pink lips. The lyrics reminded her so much of the times she had spent with Kendall in the past as well as the ones she had spent with him a few minutes before. She felt like her heart was about to erupt from so much pain.

"Never thought we'd have a last kiss," she whispered under her breath for no one but her to hear. Shivering, she leaned her head against the airplane window, letting the sounds around her lull her to sleep.

* * *

"Come on, buddy. You need to at least try to eat something. It's not healthy for you to just lay here with no food in your stomach. You could get sick," Logan tried to reason with the younger boy who was lying on the living room couch. Kendall just gave a shake of his head and closed his eyes.

"I don't wanna. I miss her too much."

Sighing in defeat, Logan placed the tray holding a sandwich and a pudding cup on the coffee table. "I know you do, and it's understandable. It's only been a few hours. But soon enough you'll start to…"

Kendall suddenly sat up. "Don't say it. Hearing you say it makes it all the more real. I don't want to forget her. So, please don't tell me to do so. I can't, Logan. I just… She means so much to me." He let out a tiny whimper as his light green eyes locked with Logan's chocolate brown ones. "I miss her so much, Logie."

Logan sat down beside the sniffling boy and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I know you do, Kenny. I know," he whispered. Kendall nuzzled his face against Logan's jacket and finally let the tears fall. He curled up into a little ball against Logan's side and cried silently.

"When will the pain go away?" he choked out between sobs as Logan's fingers ran through his hair.

"When it's ready to go away," Logan said. "But for now, remember that the guys and I will always be by your side. Just hold on, buddy. Everything will work out for you in the end."

Kendall gave a silent nod. "I'll try."

* * *

She eyed the key left in front of her in the front desk of the hotel. She grasped it with a trembling hand and headed to her brand new apartment. Once in front of the apartment, she stuck the key inside the keyhole and turned it so that it clicked open.

The apartment smelled of fresh paint. The walls were a light beige color; floor the color of wood. She silently walked inside, pulling her purple carry-on along with her. In the hand that wasn't holding her carry-on handle, she held the pink balloon poodle Kendall had given her right before she had left. It was missing a leg and the little eyes and smile the blond boy had drawn on it were fading away, but she didn't really care.

Unlike the rest of the apartment, the floor in her new bedroom was covered by a gray carpet. The room was completely empty aside from a bed pushed up against a window. She placed her carry-on beside the bed and took a seat on the soft bed. The mattress sunk under her weight.

She was about to start unpacking when the sound of _Big Time Rush _filled the room. Smiling, she took out her phone from her pants pocket and looked at the Caller ID. The twinkle in her eyes when they fell upon the name on the screen would have put the sun to shame.

"Hello?" Her voice came out raspy and weak as she answered the call.

"J-Jo." A tear rolled down her cheek at the sound of his voice. She clutched the phone in her hand so it wouldn't slip away from her grasp.

"Hey, Kendall," she whispered. "I m-miss you."

"I miss you, too." She could almost see the smile on his lips as he said those words.

"Listen… I umm… I'm sorry for leaving and-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Kendall said, cutting her off in mid-sentence. "I know how much this role means to you. Please take it. Don't regret your decision, okay? I want you to follow your dreams."

She bit her lower lip. "But what if we end up…"

"Don't think about that. We won't end up like all those other long-distance relationships. We will get through this, together. No matter what it takes, and no matter what happens, we will always remain friends. Even if we do break up. Deal?"

She smiled. "Deal."

"Uhh… Listen, I have to g-go. I think Logan's eavesdropping on our conversation."

"How do you know?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I can see his hair sticking up from behind the couch."

"Nice… Okay, talk to ya later… I love you."

"I love you, too."

She hung up the phone and let it fall on the bed. His words once again replayed in her head, placing a smile on her face. And with that smile, it was that she started to unpack her belongings.

* * *

"So, you talked to her?"

Kendall smiled at the sound of Logan's voice. He turned to the brunette who was now standing in front of him. "Yeah, I did." He wrapped his arms around Logan and pulled him close. "Thanks for your advice, Logie. I don't know what I would do without you."

Smiling, Logan returned the hug. "Nothing. You would be dead by now." He chuckled. "I'm kidding. You would be just fine. I know so."

The door to Apartment 2J swung open as the two boys stood in the middle of the living room, still wrapped in each other's arms.

"Well, isn't this cute? A Logie and Kenny hug," Carlos cooed. The two boys just blushed in embarrassment.

James smirked from beside the Latino. "Kenny and Logie hug doesn't fit it. How about we call it a Kogan hug instead? Better yet; a Kogie hug!"

Both Logan and Kendall glared daggers at the other two boys. "Shut up!"

* * *

**Hehe. Kogie hug. I couldn't help it. It was too cute to resist. :D**

**What did you guys think of it? Was it good enough? Please let me know. And thanks for reading! Hope you guys had a good dose of Jendall. Because I hate writing romance. Lol. But this was fun!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
